Dead Wonderland
by Kyufit0327
Summary: Selamat datang di Dead Wonderland. Dimana kalian akan melihat atraksi yang menarik dan mendebarkan, yang akan membuat adrenalin kalian terpacu dan memunculkan pertanyaan 'Apakah yang aku lihat itu nyata.', 'Bagaimana mereka melakukannya.'. Jadi, jika anda ingin merasakannya, datanglah ke Dead Wonderland. SJ-Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Dead Wonderland

Main Cast : SJ-Members and Others.

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Friendship &

Summary : Selamat datang di Dead Wonderland. Dimana kalian akan melihat atraksi yang menarik dan mendebarkan, yang akan membuat adrenalin kalian terpacu dan memunculkan pertanyaan 'Apakah yang aku lihat itu nyata.?', 'Bagaimana mereka melakukannya.?'. Jadi, jika anda ingin merasakannya, datanglah ke Dead Wonderland.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran, Gore.

Terinspirasi dari beberapa anime bertemakan Gore, Deadman Wonderland, Ajin, Tokyo Ghoul dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Dua mayat tergeletak kaku,

Rumah besar yang terlalap api,

Serta seorang anak yang berdiri diam dibawah derasnya guyuran hujan.

Sreet…

Sepasang mata coklat terbuka, begitu mimpi buruk itu kembali menyambangi. Nafasnya memburu, disertai keringat dingin yang kini telah memenuhi wajah putih pucatnya. Lagi-lagi tidur lelapnya terganggu.

Namun tak ingin terlalu lama memikirkan mimpi yang selalu rutin mendatanginya itu, dia lebih memilih mengabaikan. Beranjak dari ranjang kecilnya, kemudian meraih handuk. Memilih memulai harinya lebih cepat, dari pada kembali memejamkan mata yang akan membuatnya melihat mimpi buruk yang sama lagi, dia tak akan mau.

Seragam sekolah dikenakannya rapi, tali sepatu diikat kuat. Kemudian tangannya bergerak cepat, meraih ransel hitamnya kemudian mengenakannya pada kedua bahu. Kyuhyun tak terbiasa sarapan, sehingga hari ini pun dilewatkannya tanpa menyentuh makanan di pagi hari.

Langit pagi berwarna kelabu, pertanda pagi ini tak akan secerah biasanya. Dan kereta bawah tanah adalah pilihan utama untuk dapat mencapai jarak sekolahnya. Kyuhyun berdiri tenang, menggengam satu pegangan dikereta dengan erat. Tatapannya yang terkesan kosong masih tak berubah.

" _Selamat datang di Dead Wonderland.-."_

Kepalanya menoleh pada kotak layar datar itu, ketika mendengar suara terlewat ceria terdengar dari sana.

" _-Dimana kalian akan melihat atraksi yang menarik dan mendebarkan, yang akan membuat adrenalin kalian terpacu dan memunculkan pertanyaan 'Apakah yang aku lihat itu nyata.?', 'Bagaimana mereka melakukannya.?'. Jadi, jika anda ingin merasakannya, datanglah ke Dead Wonderland."_

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar kalimat yang terdengar gamang ditelinganya, ditambah lagi dengan senyum ganjil yang ditunjukkan oleh sosok dalam televisi itu. Namun kembali, seolah hal aneh yang dirasakannya itu tak pernah ada. Kepalanya kembali menoleh, menatap lurus tiang-tiang yang terlihat bergerak cepat akibat laju kereta yang kencang. Kegiatan membosankan yang selalu berhasil menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Sampai suara wanita operator kereta menyebutkan setasiun tujuannya, barulah Kyuhyun beranjak. Berjalan teratur menuju pintu keluar yang terbuka secara otomatis. Namun baru saja dia berhasil keluar dari dalam kereta, tubuhnya sudah harus terhempas. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk, dengan bokong yang terasa nyeri.

"Kau tak apa.?"

Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan itu, dan menunduk meminta maaf. Berusaha untuk tak membuat hal ini menjadi panjang dan menyusahkan. Sehingga kini dengan cepat dirinya berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"Kim Kyuhyun.-"

Menoleh, Kyuhyun menatap pria yang tadi ditabrak sekaligus orang yang memanggil nama lengkapnya itu. Memperhatikan baik-baik pria itu, dan berpikir apakah orang itu pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya. Namun nihil, dia yakin tak pernah bertemu atau bahkan mengenal pria yang kini tersenyum lebar kearahnya itu.

"-Itu namamu, kan.? Kau menjatuhkan tanda pengenalmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih setelah mengambil kembali tanda pengenalnya. Dan merasa lega ketika tahu bahwa orang itu bukanlah orang yang dikenal maupun mengenalnya. Membuatnya kini kembali melangkah menjauhi pria itu.

Namun tak lama Kyuhyun kembali menoleh, ketika pria itu menggumamkan sedikit keras sebuah kalimat. Kalimat yang membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi hanya dibalas oleh senyuman lebar yang entah apa artinya itu.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

Nampan makan siang diletakkan pelan, memilih meja kantin paling pojok untuk menikmati makan siang. Ramen hangat adalah pilihannya untuk mengisi perutnya siang ini. Namun sebelum mulai menikmati makanannya, Kyuhyun meraih gelas yang berisi beberapa potong es. Kemudian menuangkan semuanya kedalam mangkuk ramen, setelah itu mengaduknya rata.

"Menjijikkan."

"Kenapa dia memasukkan es kedalam ramen.?"

Beberapa siswa yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun, dan terus memperhatikan sejak pemuda itu memasuki kantin kini mulai berbisik-bisik. Membicarakan cara aneh yang Kyuhyun lakukan dalam menikmati makan siangnya.

"Bukankah dia memang selalu makan seperti itu.?"

"Benar, Si pembunuh itu memang aneh."

Ucapan salah satu dari mereka berhasil membuat yang lain menoleh dan menatap penasaran. Ingin mengetahui kebenaran dari ucapannya bahwa anak aneh itu-Kyuhyun adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Jadi cerita itu benar, ya.?"

"Orang tuaku juga mengatakannya. Dia adalah anak yang membunuh orang tuanya sendiri."

Dan Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, ucapan-ucapan mereka tentang dirinya. Namun ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah sedikitpun, seakan pembicaraan-pembicaraan buruk tentang dirinya itu bukanlah apapun.

"Benarkah.?"

"Kalau benar begitu, kenapa dia bisa masuk sekolah setelah melakukan semua itu.?"

Ramen dimangkuk disuapnya besar-besar, ketika gambaran itu datang kembali.

Dua mayat tergeletak kaku, Rumah besar yang terlalap api, Serta seorang anak yang berdiri diam dibawah derasnya guyuran hujan.

Kini hal itu tidak berbentuk seperti sebuah mimpi buruk, namun lebih seperti sebuah kenangan masa lalu. Karena hal itu memang kenangan yang terjadi tak lebih dari empat tahun yang lalu.

Greebb.…

"Jadi kau benar-benar seorang pembunuh.?"

Sebuah lengan kini bertengger manis diatas bahunya, menumpukan sedikit beban ditubuhnya. Namun Kyuhyun tak bereaksi sedikitpun, karena kini dirinya masih dengan hikmat menikmati makanannya. Mengabaikan orang yang berbicara, dan beberapa orang yang telah menempati tempat kosong dimejanya itu.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan, mengabaikan ketika Sunbae mu ini bertanya."

Kyuhyun tetap bergeming, lagi-lagi mengabaikan pemuda yang merupakan Sunbaenya itu. Namun kemudian dia terdiam, urung untuk kembali menikmati makanannya. Ketika beberapa minuman dingin dituangkan pada mangkuk ramen miliknya.

"Kulihat kau sangat suka dingin, jadi aku menambahkan beberapa minuman dingin dimakananmu. Sekarang makanlah."

Meletakkan sumpitnya, Kyuhyun mulai beranjak membawa nampan yang terasa cukup berat akibat isi yang meluap akibat minuman dingin yang dituangkan. Belum sampai setengah jalan, kakinya terjegal membuat tubuhnya terjatuh dengan mangkuk ramen terlempar dan isinya berceceran menjijikkan dilantai.

Buk…

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang baru setengah terangkat kembali terjatuh, membentur lantai dengan keras. Ketika sebuah kaki menginjak punggungnya dengan keras dan menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap terbaring. Bahkan rasa sakit mulai terasa intens, ketika kaki itu semakin ditekan seolah beban tubuh itu telah ditumpukan padanya.

"Kau pikir kami takut padamu hanya karena kau seorang pembunuh.? Sombong sekali."

Buk…

Kini sisi pinggangnya yang mendapat tendangan, membuat posisi tubuh yang tadinya telungkup kini telah menyamping. Kemudian tendangan itu datang bertubi-tubi, tidak hanya dari satu orang namun empat orang sekaligus. Membuat tubuhnya dengan teratur melengkung, mengerut seperti janin dalam rahim.

Tak ada yang menolong, Kyuhyun telah menduga semua itu. Walau beberapa kali suara siswi terdengar memekik takut, namun tak ada satupun yang beranjak dari tempat mereka. Karena pada dasarnya manusia hanya akan melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Dan menolong seorang pembunuh seperti dirinya, bukanlah hal yang akan mereka ingin lakukan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merapikan peralatan sekolah yang masih berada diatas meja kelasnya. Jam pelajaran telah lama berakhir, tapi karena dirinya tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian mengingat kejadian siang tadi menjadi topic hangat yang pasti akan membuatnya dilemparkan tatapan aneh oleh orang-orang. Sehingga Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menunggu sampai sekolah sepi terlebih dahulu, baru setelahnya dia akan pulang.

Namun belum sempat langkahnya menjauh, kepalanya menoleh cepat menatap koridor dibelakangnya. Sekelebat bayangan seseorang berlari, sesaat dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas. Rasa penasaran entah mengapa memenuhi dadanya, membuat sepasang kakinya berbalik. Sehingga tanpa terasa kini dirinya telah berdiri tepat didepan kamar mandi tempat yang diyakininya dimasuki oleh sosok itu.

Cklek…

Tangan kanannya refleks menutup mulut dan tubuhnya mundur teratur, ketika perutnya terasa teraduk dan mual. Pemandangan didepannya kini, hampir membuat makan siang yang dimakannya tadi kembali keluar. Genangan darah dilantai, potongan daging yang berserakan, serta tumpukan tubuh yang tak utuh lagi. Kyuhyun bersumpah beberapa hari kedepan, dirinya mungkin tak akan bisa makan tanpa mengingat pemandangan mengerikan ini.

' _Siapa yang melakukan semua ini.?'_

Pertanyaan itu hanya mengantung sesaat dipikirannya, karena ketika dirinya mengalihkan tatapan dan menatap lurus kedepan pandangan mereka bertemu. Hitam dan coklat, dingin dan kosong.

Deg…

Walau sesaat, Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan familier dari sepasang mata hitam itu. Namun kemudian tersentak, ketika melihat seringai yang ditunjukkan oleh sosok itu. Topeng badut yang dikenakannya hanya menutupi bagian atas wajahnya saja, sehingga bibirnya yang tengah menyunggingkan seringai mengerikan itu dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas.

Tap….Tap….Tap….

Kyuhyun tak dapat mencegah rasa takut yang kini tengah menggerayanginya. Namun entah mengapa kakinya enggan untuk diperintahkan melangkah, sehingga kini tubuhnya hanya terdiam mematung. Membiarkan sosok itu mendekatinya, dan berjarak tak lebih dari tiga kaki darinya.

Tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi darinya dan kini berlumuran darah itu berhasil mengintimidasinya. Tapi lagi-lagi sepasang mata hitam itu memerangkap tatapan kosong Kyuhyun.

Sreet…

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun meraih tangan kanan itu, menahan langkah yang tadi melewati dirinya itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun bahkan berputar, memandangi sosok itu yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Kyuhyun merasa _dejavu_ , ketika hal yang dilakukan ini sama persis seperti yang dilakukannya empat tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan pergi."

Bahkan kalimat larangan yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya itu sama persis seperti kejadian yang lalu. Kyuhyun tak tahu alasan dibalik tindakannya itu, hanya saja semua bagian tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah. Melakukan semua itu kepada orang yang mungkin sangat berbahaya, tanpa adanya kesadaran penuh dari dirinya.

Namun begitu tubuh itu berbalik, dan mereka kembali berdiri berhadapan. Kyuhyun tak menyesali apa yang dilakukannya, ketika perasaan familier itu kembali terasa. Membuat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, bersiap melayangkan pertanyaan akan siapa sebenarnya sosok itu.

Jleb…

Namun hal itu urung dilakukan, saat rasa sakit mulai terasa. Membuat Kyuhyun menunduk, dan menatap belati yang telah menusuk dalam perutnya itu. Sehingga kini yang keluar justru desisan dan rintihan sakit. Bahkan kedua kakinya mulai terasa kebas dan lemas, membuat tubuhnya merosot jatuh.

Dan kini tubuhnya itu hanya bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat tangan sosok itu. Darah semakin banyak keluar dari lukanya, yang tak urung membuat pada akhirnya pegangannya terlepas dan tubuhnya jatuh terbaring dilantai. Badannya terasa lemas akibat kekurangan darah, bahkan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan pergi.-"

Namun hal itu tak membuat Kyuhyun

"-Jadi, sampai bertemu di Dead Wonderland."

Dan setelah itu kegelapan itu mulai menelan kesadarannya, membuat kedua nectar coklat itu meredup. Bahkan wajahnya yang memang pucat, kini bertambah pucat. Ketika kematian itu terasa semakin mendekatinya, yang pada akhirnya akan menariknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

' _Inikah akhirnya.?'_

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku bawa fict baru dan belum melanjutkan fict yang lain…Mianhae..#BOW

Tapi fict ini juga merupakan cerita lengkap dari fict Cold yang pernah aku publish sebelumnya. Jadi jika berkenan silahkan dibaca…

Dan seperti yang ditulis diawal, ini fict bertema sedikit gelap yang terinspirasi dari beberapa anime bertemakan Gore yang pernah aku tonton, jadi maklumin jika ada beberapa adegan dari anime yang bertebaran ne…

Sedangkan fict Two Sun akan segera menyusul, karena sudah rampung hampir 80%. Ditunggu ya…

Jadi jika ada yang berkenan untuk mereview agar fict ini dilanjut, silahkan…


	2. Chapter 2

" _Kibumie, hentikan…"_

" _Hentikan."_

" _Tidak, jangan bunuh kami"_

" _Selamatkan kami."_

 _Kyuhyun mendengar suara mengiba itu dengan jelas, membuat sepasang kakinya melangkah cepat. Namun Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya, begitu Kibum sang Hyung keluar dari dalam rumah dengan tangan yang menggenggam pisau erat. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti, melewati Kibum dan memasuki rumah mewah mereka. Kemudian pemandangan mengerikan itu dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, tubuh Ayah dan Ibunya terbujur dengan darah menggenang. Membuat tatapan yang selalu kosong itu terbelalak tak percaya._

 _Sedangkah Kibum, dia berdiri diam dibawah guyuran hujan, membiarkan air yang ditumpahkan langit itu membersihkan tubuhnya dari darah. Namun seringai yang terukir dikedua belah bibirnya tetap bertahan, memperlihatkan bahwa rasa puas kini tengah dirasakan. Kemudian kepalanya berputar, menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan keluar dari dalam rumah._

 _Dia dapat melihatnya, bagaimana tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat dan menatap dirinya dengan sepasang nectar coklat membulat tak percaya. Membuat seringaiannya semakin lebar mengembang, begitu melihat ekspresi langka yang ditunjukkan oleh sang Dongsaeng._

" _Sampai jumpa, Kyuhyun-ah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

 _Kemudian kalimat perpisahan itu diucapkannya dengan lancar, dan berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun._

" _Tunggu!."_

 _Kyuhyun berlari, menerobos hujan dengan tangan terulur ingin menghentikan. Berhasil, tangan kanannya berhasil meraih tangan kiri Kibum dan menariknya sedikit keras membuat tubuh Kibum berbalik menghadapnya._

 _Deg…_

 _Namun kemudian sepasang matanya kembali membelalak, ketika pandanganya jatuh kearah atas tubuh sang Hyung. Ada bayangan hitam besar yang begitu menyeramkan, terlihat seolah keluar dari dalam tubuh Kibum._

" _Jangan-jangan, kau melihatnya.?"_

 _Kibum bertanya pelan, namun setelah itu Kyuhyun memekik sakit. Tangannya teremas dengan begitu keras, membuatnya refleks menariknya dari genggaman Kibum._

" _Sudah kuduga kau melihatnya, jadi sebaiknya kita tak saling bertemu lagi. Jika tidak, aku mungkin akan membunuhmu juga."_

 _Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kibum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Dan kembali tangan Kyuhyun terulur, ingin meraih kembali tangan Kibum yang terlepas dari genggamannya. Namun seberapa kerasnya pun dirinya mencoba, tetap saja tangannya tak mampu meraihnya. Terlepas, menghilang dan meninggalkannya sendirian._

.

.

.

Dead Wonderland

Main Cast : SJ-Members, SM-Family and Others.

Genre : Crime, Mystery, Friendship & Thriller

Summary : Selamat datang di Dead Wonderland. Dimana kalian akan melihat atraksi yang menarik dan mendebarkan, yang akan membuat adrenalin kalian terpacu dan memunculkan pertanyaan 'Apakah yang aku lihat itu nyata.?', 'Bagaimana mereka melakukannya.?'. Jadi, jika anda ingin merasakannya, datanglah ke Dead Wonderland.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran, Gore.

Terinspirasi dari beberapa anime bertemakan Gore, Deadman Wonderland, Ajin, Tokyo Ghoul dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

Langit-langit terlihat memburam, ketika kesadaran mulai datang. Wanita dengan seragam perawatnya terburu-buru keluar, begitu melihat Kyuhyun mulai sadar. Kemudian tak berapa lama beberapa pria memasuki ruangannya, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kim Kyuhyun.?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ketika salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan namanya serta menunjukkan lencana detektifnya. Sebenarnya hal ini masihlah membingungkan untuk Kyuhyun, namun ekspresi diwajahnya tetaplah sama yaitu datar yang terkesan kosong.

"Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap empat orang siswa."

"Hah.?"

Namun setelah mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan oleh detektif itu, berhasil membuat sepasang nectar coklat itu terbelalak. Bahkan sampai sepasang borgol itu terpasang manis dikedua tangannya, Kyuhyun masihlah tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi kini.

"Permisi, saya adalah pembela umum anak ini. Namaku Kang Ta, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Kyuhyun mendongak, ketika melihat sebuah kartu nama kini tengah disodorkan padanya. Namun kembali keterkejutan dirasakannya, ketika dirinya melihat wajah pria bernama Kang Ta itu. Dia mengenali wajah itu, karena Kang Ta adalah pria yang sama yang ditabraknya ketika distasiun kereta bawah tanah kemarin.

Kemudian mereka mulai beranjak dari tempat, menggiring Kyuhyun dalam langkah. Kyuhyun masih dilanda kebingungan besar dengan semua hal ini. Dan ingatan akan kejadian kemarin kembali terlintas, mengingat bagaimana dirinya mengejar sosok itu sampai pada akhirnya dirinya ditusuk olehnya.

"Dia menusukku.."

Bergumam lirih, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik baju pasien yang kini tengah digunakannya. Ingin melihat luka tusukan yang kemarin didapatkannya. Namun lagi-lagi nectar coklat itu terbelalak, ketika tak menemukan luka bahkan sedikitpun goresan pada kulit diatas perutnya.

"Lukanya….Tidak ada…."

"Aahhh…kasihan sekali, kau pasti masih syok."

Kang Ta berbalik, dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Berucap dan memberikan tatapan iba pada Kyuhyun yang masih menatap tak percaya kearah perutnya.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku pasti akan melakukan semua hal untuk menolongmu."

Tatapan terkejut yang Kyuhyun perlihatkan beberapa saat itu kini kembali kosong. Menatap lurus Kang Ta yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang terlihat tak biasa baginya. Kyuhyun merasa sikap baik yang ditunjukkan pria itu tak wajar, seakan sesuatu tengah terencana dibalik semua itu.

.

.

.

" _Empat orang siswa ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dikamar mandi sekolah mereka. Menurut polisi, mereka tak dapat menemukan tersangka dikarenakan tidak adanya saksi mata untuk kasus ini.-"_

Seorang wanita pembaca berita menyampaikan sebuah kasus yang tengah menjadi perbincangan ramai dimasyarakat.

" _-Namun seorang siswa berusia 16 tahun yang berada ditempat kejadian saat tubuh para korban ditemukan kini diduga sebagai pembunuhnya."_

Potret wajah Kyuhyun ditampilkan kemudian, ketika pembacaan berita telah selesai. Memperlihatkan kepada masyarakat bahwa pemuda itulah tersangka pada kasus ini.

.

.

.

" _Pada hari itu mereka berkelahi dikantin sekolah."_

" _Kyuhyun-ssi dipukuli oleh mereka saat itu, mungkin saja karena itu dia membunuh mereka."_

" _Dia anak yang membunuh orang tuanya sendiri, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia juga yang membunuh para Sunbae."_

Persidangan berjalan dengan begitu panjang, namun kini telah mencapai akhirnya. Kepala Kyuhyun terasa berdenyut mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang dengan setianya selalu menyudutkannya itu. Membuatnya berusaha keras untuk menahan topeng datar yang sedari awal terpasang, enggan untuk memperlihatkan emosinya. Yang pada akhirnya akan dibalas dengan tatapan iba bahkan sinis karena percaya yang tak akan pernah dituai.

"Meski tanpa bukti yang kuat, namun mendengar kesaksian dari beberapa saksi yang ditunjuk.-"

Putusan Hakim mulai dibacakan, sehingga suasana ruang sidang kini hening.

"-Kami tengah mengambil keputusan, bahwa terdakwa…Kim Kyuhyun dengan ini dihukum mati."

Keterkejutan lolos dari wajah putih pucatnya, ketika putusan akan hukuman yang diterimanya selesai terbaca. Kejahatan yang tak pernah dilakukannya, kini kembali terlimpahkan padanya. Tuduhan yang lalu saja belum dapat dia buktikan ketakbersalahannya, namun kini tuduhan baru telah lebih dulu mengantarkannya pada kematian.

Namun Kyuhyun tak melawan sedikitpun, ketika beberapa petugas kepolisian mulai menggiringnya. Bahkan ketika beberapa orang dewasa mengejarnya dan memukuli tubuhnya tanpa hentipun Kyuhyun tetap bergeming. Wajah penuh amarah sekaligus kesedihan mereka tunjukkan, membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa mereka yang terbunuh hari itu masihlah memiliki orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.

"Maaf. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membelamu."

Suara itu terdengar begitu iba, namun saat Kyuhyun menatap wajah Kang Ta. Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya, rasa senang berlebih yang seolah tak dapat ditutupinya bermain dengan bebas diwajah tampan itu. Membuat Kyuhyun yakin, pria itu benar-benar merencanakan sesuatu akan hal ini.

.

.

.

Dead Wonderland, sebuah taman bermain terbesar yang pernah dimiliki Korea Selatan. Namun bukan hanya itu, tempat ini juga merupakan satu-satunya penjara milik pribadi yang dibiarkan beroperasi walau memang masih dibawah wewenang pemerintahan itu sendiri. Dan mulai sekarang, Kyuhyun akan menjadi salah satu penghuni dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun kembali digiring, ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai tepat didepan gerbang besi yang menjulang. Kyuhyun dan beberapa tahanan yang sampai hari ini diperintahkan untuk bebaris, sehingga kini mereka berdiri rapi dan sejajar. Bahkan bajunya telah ditukar dengan baju tahanan tempat ini.

"Aku Kwon Yuri, kapten sipir disini.-"

Wanita cantik dengan seragam sipir yang membungkus tubuh sempurnanya itu kini tengah berjalan bolak-balik. Memperhatikan satu-persatu tahanan yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka di neraka yang dijaganya ini. Namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti, berdiri tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"-Kau Kim Kyuhyun.?"

Semua tahanan bahkan sipir yang berada ditempat itu sontak terbelalak, dan kini menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Aku tak menyangka wajahmu begitu polos.-"

Yuri masih dengan setia menatap wajah Kyuhyun, melihat bagaimana wajah remaja itu yang tak terlihat seperti seorang penjahat. Andai saja dia tak membaca laporan kasusnya terlebih dulu, Yuri pasti meragukan bahwa dia adalah orang yang membunuh empat orang sunbae-nya dengan begitu sadisnya.

"-Tapi tetap saja kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari wajahnya. Putusan pengadilan telah membuatmu menjadi salah satu dari orang mati yang berjalan."

Kyuhyun bergeming, menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosongnya. Ingin menyangkal tuduhan itu, namun untuk apa. Toh dia memang telah benar-benar menjadi orang mati yang berjalan istilah yang digunakan orang-orang untuk seorang tahanan hukuman mati. Yang pada dasarnya kematian memang telah dijatuhkan untuk padanya.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu, kalau Dead Wonderland itu unik.-"

Yuri kembali membuka suara, ingin menjelaskan tempat macam apa Dead Wonderland ini.

"-Ini adalah bisnis sekaligus penjara milik pribadi, beroperasi dibawah wewenang pemerintah namun masihlah atas peraturannya sendiri."

Memberitahukan bagaimana Dead Wonderland beroperasi dengan peraturan sendiri walau masih dibawah wewenang pemerintah.

"Secara garis besar, ini gabungan dari kurungan dan Taman bermain. Kami bahkan menghasilkan uang dari pertunjukkan dan atraksi yang dibintangi oleh kalian, para tahanan. Sampai disini, ada pertanyaan.?"

Semuanya bergeming, berusaha memproses informasi yang baru mereka dapatkan. Entah bagaimana pertanyaan yang sama kini tengah terlintas dikepala mereka.

' _Pertunjukkan dan atraksi seperti apa yang akan kami lakukan.?'_

Namun pada akhirnya pertanyaan itu hanya menggantung dikepala mereka, tanpa berani untuk dikeluarkan. Walau rasa penasaran kini sangat besar dirasakan.

"Tas yang baru saja kalian terima berisi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Sedangkan kalung yang kalian kenakan itu.-"

Semuanya refleks menunduk, dan menatap kalung besar yang telah melingkar manis dileher mereka masing-masing.

"-Dilengkapi dengan sengatan listrik, GPS, dan teknologi keamanan lainnya. Dan juga-"

Brug…

Kyuhyun yang berada dibarisan paling kiri terpental, jatuh terduduk dilantai ketika tubuhnya terkantuk sebuah kereta barang. Hal itu juga yang membuat tas miliknya jatuh, dengan semua isinya berhamburan dilantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja.?"

Kemudian seorang pemuda tinggi yang mendorong kereta barang yang menabraknya mendekat, menanyakan keadaannya sekaligus mengumpulkan barang miliknya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Iya…"

Kyuhyun menerima tas miliknya yang tengah diangsurkan, kemudian mengangguk ketika mendengar permintaan maaf itu. Tak ingin mempersalahkannya, toh Kyuhyun juga tidak terluka.

"Hei bodoh, kembalikan yang kau curi dan aku akan melepaskanmu."

Yuri mendekat, kemudian menyentak pemuda itu.

"Itu…Aku tadi tak melihat jalanku."

"Jika kau tak mau mengaku, maka kau harus membayarnya."

Ckreekk…

DOR!

Yuri mengeluarkan pistolnya, kemudian menembak telak bahu pemuda itu. Membuat Kyuhyun dan semua yang ada disana terbelalak, tak menduga wanita cantik itu akan melakukan hal semengerikan itu.

"Ini terlalu berlebihan, Kapten."

Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil bernama Sunny menegur, menyayangkan perbuatan Kaptennya yang terasa terlalu berlebihan itu. Bukankah pemuda itu hanya tak sengaja menabrak karena kereta barang dengan isi yang menggunung menghalangi pandangannya, tapi kenapa harus sampai ditembak seperti itu.

"Di-dia gila…"

Gumam salah satu tahanan, masihlah dengan pandangan tak percayanya. Namun Yuri tetap bergeming dengan wajah tenangnya, dia bahkan mendekati tubuh pemuda yang baru ditembaknya itu. Kemudian dengan santainya menginjak sisi wajahnya, membuat erangan kesakitan semakin jelas terdengar.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak.-"

Yuri menyeringai menanggapi komentar tahanan itu akan dirinya, dan semakin menekan kakinya pada wajah itu.

"-Yang manapun itu, kenyataan terkadang bisa sangat tak masuk akal."

Semuanya semakin menatap wanita itu ngeri, dan mulai menanamkan dalam kepala mereka masing-masing untuk tak membuat masalah dengannya.

"Lalu, tak ada jalan bagi kalian untuk kabur dari kenyataan. Atau dari Dead Wonderland ini."

Dan Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa wanita itu atau bahkan mungkin tempat ini sama-sama gila dan mengerikan. Dan mulai sekarang dia akan berada disini, tanpa adanya jalan untuk kabur bahkan keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

"Apa itu tadi tidak sedikit berlebihan.? Kau membuat keadaan menjadi kacau disana. Dan kau bahkan tak menjelaskan tentang Candy pada mereka."

Pria itu-Kang Ta-menegur, namun wajah tampannya tetap menunjukkan senyum manis. Sebagai pemimpin sekaligus pemilik tempat ini, dia haruslah menegur kelakuan dari pekerjanya itu. Apalagi mengingat salah satu tahanan kini harus dirawat karena luka serius yang didapatkannya.

"Bukan kewajibanku, kan.?-"

Yuri menjawab acuh, tak mengindahkan teguran dari Kang Ta tersebut.

"-Tahanan No.1302, Kim Kyuhyun, akan mati dalam kecelakaan saat bekerja sebelum eksekusinya tiba. Kalau itu masih rencananya."

Dan lebih memilih untuk membahas tahanan hukuman mati yang baru saja tiba hari ini, Kim Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar, karena dia satu-satunya dirombongan hari ini yang dihukum mati."

"Menurutku kau aneh. Biarkan saja dia dan pasti dia juga akan mati. Kenapa terburu-buru.?"

Mengutarakan kebingungannya akan rencana dari Kang Ta yang beberapa hari lalu telah disampaikan padanya itu. Dia masih tak habis pikir, kenapa Boss-nya itu harus merencanakan sebuah kecelakaan hanya untuk membunuh Kyuhyun. Bukankah pemuda itu memang sudah mendapatkan ponis-nya dan berada di Dead Wonderland juga telah memastikannya bahwa kematian akan datang cepat atau lambat.

"Kapten Yuri. Ketika seseorang memberimu hadiah, apa yang akan kau lakukan.?"

"Membuka secepatnya."

"Begitu juga denganku.-"

Kang Ta menyeringai, kemudian mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Menatap keluar jendela, dan melihat Dead Wonderland yang terbentang luas disana.

"Aku benci menunggu, dan aku ingin melihat hadiahku segera."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan kesusahan, ketika sebuah palang besi besar dipanggulnya dibahu. Nafasnya mulai terengah, ketika rasa letih semakin terasa mencekiknya.

"Dasar bodoh, mati kau!."

Kyuhyun menoleh, ketika suara pukulan itu semakin jelas terdengar. kemudian mengernyit, menyaksikan satu tahanan dengan tubuh mungil mulai dipukuli membabi buta oleh lima orang lainnya yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya.

Mengedarkan pandangan, Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis ketika melihat tak seorang pun terlihat peduli. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk pergi dari sana, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menolong.

' _Dimanapun itu, manusia tetaplah sama.'_

Setelah bergumam seperti itu, Kyuhyun mulai melangkah. Berjalan mendekati tempat dimana penganiayaan itu tengah berlangsung.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan.?"

Kyuhyun membuka suara, berhasil membuat pukulan yang mereka akan layangkan menggantung diudara. Bahkan kini tatapan tak suka menghujaminya dengan tajam. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak ingin bermain pahlawan-penjahat seperti ini, tapi tetap saja dia lebih tidak mau menjadi manusia yang sama seperti mereka itu. Dia pernah berulang kali diabaikan, dan dirinya tak ingin berakhir mengabaikan seseorang.

"Siapa kau bocah.?"

Kyuhyun tak pandai berkelahi, namun kini tanpa berpikir dua kali dia telah menyerahkan dirinya untuk dihajar.

"Dia si pembunuh itu."

Menyeringai, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kyuhyun menyukai panggilan itu ketika melihat bagaimana pria itu membisikkannya dengan takut. Setidaknya dia tidak terdengar lemah ketika seseorang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Heehh…Jadi dia bocah itu. Pertama membunuh kedua orangtua mu, lalu kemudian membunuh Sunbae mu. Lalu sekarang apa, berikutnya kami.?"

Kyuhyun yang memang terlalu terbiasa mendengar sindiran seperti itu kini bergeming, menatap mereka dengan begitu datar.

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Celetukan itu membuat orang yang menyindirnya yang juga berlaku seperti Boss diantara mereka tersenyum sinis, dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Heh..Sekarang ini, selalu saja orang yang melakukannya tidak mirip dengan pembunuh.-"

Menatap sepintas pada pemuda mungil yang sebelumnya mereka pukuli, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"-Jangan sok hebat hanya karena kau melakukan itu."

Kini mereka saling berhadapan, berjarak tak lebih dari beberapa langkah.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya dihukum mati.? Apa kau menikmati membunuh para Sunbae mu itu.?-"

Kyuhyun tetap bergeming, walau ucapan itu kembali terdengar dan kini semakin menyudutkannya.

"-Balas dendam karena selalu diganggu.? Atau karena kesal kau tidak sepopuler mereka.? Atau kau ingin kembali merasakan bagaimana rasanya membunuh seperti yang kau lakukan pada orangtua mu.?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai bergetar, ketika kejadian empat tahun yang lalu mulai terbayang. Dia tak membunuh orangtua-nya atau satu orang pun didunia ini.

Bug

Kreekk…

Pemuda mungil itu berdiri, kemudian menendang dengan telak tulang kering pria cerewet itu. Entah kenapa dirinya tak suka, ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar ketakutan hanya karena ucapan dari mulut besar pria itu.

"Kim Ryeowook, beraninya kau."

Pemuda mungil itu-Kim Ryeowook-mengerut takut, ketika mereka mulai mendekat dan kembali mencoba memukulnya. Namun belum sempat pukulan-pukulan itu mendarat ditubuh kecilnya, sebuah tubuh yang lebih besar sedikit dari tubuhnya telah melingkupi melindunginya dari pukulan-pukulan itu.

"Ugh…"

Kyuhyun melengguh sakit, ketika tendangan serta pukulan itu menghujaminya telak. Namun dirinya berusaha begitu keras melindungi tubuh Ryeowook direngkuhannya kini. Walau dirinya mati dipukuli kini, setidaknya Kyuhyun pernah melakukan kebaikan didunia ini dan menyelamatkan setidaknya satu nyawa dari ketidakberdayaannya.

 _Kang Ta yang tengah berada diruangannya terlihat serius menatap layar komputernya. Data pribadi milik kyuhyun diamatinya serius, mencari sesuatu yang menarik dari sana._

" ' _Aku melihat pria dengan topeng badut', dia bilang.-"_

 _Kang Ta mulai menyeringai, ketika mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun ketika dirinya bertanya waktu itu._

" _-Kau didatangi olehnya, bahkan sampai diundang kemari. Beruntungnya kau.-"_

 _Seringai itu semakin lebar, ketika mengingat orang itu keluar dari Dead Wonderland dan mendatangi Kyuhyun. Bahkan membuat anak itu berada dalam posisi yang pas untung dapat mendatangi tempat ini._

" _-Atau mungkin sial.?"_

 _Dan mulai mentertawakan bagaimana akan nasib Kyuhyun karena mendapatkan keberuntungan sesial itu._

" _Dan sekarang kau mempunyai dua jalan didepanmu, Kim Kyuhyun. Menderita, lalu mati. Atau hidup, menjadi mainanku."_

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan tubuhnya kebas, ketika rasa sakit kini memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

Cteekk….Cteekkk..

Tali penahan batangan besi besar diatas bangunan yang kini tengah dibangun itu mulai putus satu persatu. Membuat beberapa puluh batangan besi besar itu mulai kehilangan penyanggahnya, dan ketika tali terakhir terputus batangan besi itu terjatuh dan meluncur dengan cepat.

Pria yang sedari tadi memukuli mereka mendongak, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun kemudian. Mereka terbelalak ketika melihat puluhan batang besi kini terjun bebas kearah mereka, membuat pria-pria itu tanpa membuang waktu mulai berlari pergi. Dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal yang sama, namun rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya seolah menghalangi. Membuatnya kini hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook dan berdoa semoga dirinya bisa melindungi pemuda mungil itu.

' _Apakah kini aku benar-benar akan mati.?'_

Ryeowook yang merasakan hangatnya tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini berusaha melindunginya tersenyum. Dia tak pernah merasa begitu terlindungi oleh seseorang, dan kini Kyuhyun melakukannya tanpa memikirkan nyawanya sendiri. Membuat Ryeowook memutuskan, mulai hari ini dia akan melindungi pemuda pucat ini dengan nyawanya yang tak akan pernah hilang dan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Tenang saja."

Gumamnya, setelahnya bayangan hitam itu mulai menguar dan keluar dari tubuh mungilnya. Membentuk bayangan yang lebih besar yang bahkan bentuknya seperti sebuah siluet monster. Yang selanjutnya berhasil menghentikan semua batang besi yang hampir menghujam tubuh mereka berdua. Bahkan meleburkan semuanya menjadi serpihan debu yang kemudian terbang tertiup angin.

.

.

.

"Seorang terpidana mati telah menahan sandera dikawasan B-2. Seluruh tim diharap untuk segera mendatangi lokasi."

Derap langkah kini memenuhi lorong, ketika pengumuman itu terdengar jelas dari speaker yang berada disepanjang lorong. Seorang tahanan lagi-lagi melakukan pemberontakan yang selalu berakhir menyusahkan para sipir.

"Lepaskan dia."

Tahanan itu menahan leher sanderanya dengan tangan kiri, dan mengarahkan sebuah batang besi tajam dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat para sipir hanya mampu mengarahkan pistolnya bersiap untuk menembak.

"Diam…Candy…cepat berikan aku Candy."

Dengan teriakan putus asa tahanan itu meminta,

"Kapten, apa yang harus kita lakukan.?"

Sunny bertanya gusar, ketika Yuri baru saja datang. Dia takut tahanan itu akan menyakiti sandera, sehingga kini dirinya meminta jalan keluar pada kaptennya itu.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa data kalungnya.?"

"Belum.."

Yuri menyeringai, menatap Sunny dengan begitu santai kemudian beralih menatap tahanan itu dengan tak kalah santainya.

"Ajak dia mengobrol. Dia akan mati sebentar lagi."

Sunny memiringkan kepalanya, mulai bingung sendiri mencari topic apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengobrol bersama tahanan itu.

"Kumohon…Point ku sudah habis...Dan aku begitu membutuhkan Candy."

Baru saja dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, kalung yang digunakan mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring. Hitungan mundur pada kalung itu selesai, dan kini digantikan oleh tulisan Dead berwarna merah.

"AAKKHH…"

Kemudian tak membutuhkan waktu lama tubuhnya mulai menegang dan tanganya berusaha menarik kalung yang melingkar dileher, namun setelahnya darah mulai keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Sampai pada akhirnya nafas terakhirnya berhembus pelan, menandakan hidupnya telah berakhir.

"Itulah hukuman matinya."

Yuri bergumam, kemudian mulai berjalan pergi.

 _Pemuda dengan wajah malaikatnya tengah membaca buku dengan serius, namun sebelah tangannya merogoh saku kemudian memakan permen berwarna biru yang berhasil diraihnya._

 _Sosok cantik yang tengah duduk didepan cermin dan tengah mematut dirinya, berhenti sejenak hanya untuk meraih sebuah permen diatas meja dan memakannya._

 _Pemuda berwajah oriental melepas kedua pedang ditangannya, dan memakan permen miliknya dengan santai._

 _Seorang dengan jubah hitam berjalan disepanjang lorong, memakan satu permen berwarna biru._

 _Pemuda dengan tubuh kekar menghentikan kegiatan berlatihnya sejenak, untuk memakan permen miliknya._

 _Tubuh gempalnya terbangun hanya untuk meraih permen miliknya dan memakan dengan sekali lahap, lalu kembali tertidur setelahnya._

 _Pemuda manis ditengah puluhan boneka kelinci itu meraih satu permen dari satu toples pink miliknya kemudian memakannya dengan wajah menyerngit jijik._

 _Dua pemuda yang sedari tadi berlari tak tentu arah menghentikan lari mereka, dan dengan segera melepas bungkus permen kemudian memakannya._

 _Pemuda tampan dengan sebuah Koran dan secangkir kopi hitam itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian meraih sebuah permen dan memakannya._

 _Pemuda dengan topeng badut membuka bungkus sebuah permen berwarna biru, kemudian memakannya dengan sekali lahap._

 _Sepasang mata yang sedari tadi fokus kearah monitor kini beralih, mendengus pelan ketika menatap permen berwarna biru lalu kemudian dengan malas memakannya._

 _Dan terakhir, seorang dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh tingginya yang kini terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Tubuh bagian bahunya terlilit perban, namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan rasa sakit atau bahkan lemah. Karena kini tatapannya berkilat senang, menatap satu bungkus permen yang didapatkannya dari tas salah satu tahanan yang baru saja tiba. Walau setelahnya harus menerima tembakan telak dibahu, itu dirasanya setimpal dengan jatah hidup yang akan kembali terisi._

 _Kemudian dengan cepat dilahapnya, dan setelah permen itu berhasil dicerna tubuhnya. Angka yang sedari tadi berhitung mundur dikalung yang tengah digunakannya kini berubah, bertambah menjadi beberapa kali lipat. Menandakan hidupnya diperpanjang puluhan jam karena berhasil melahap penawarnya._

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hola…aku kembali…#Lambai-lambai

Ini chapter duanya, semoga masih ada yang mau membacanya…

Dan terimakasih buat : Annishi692, angel sparkyu, choding, Awaelfkyu13, eunmikyu, rpsckhalways, lydiasimatupang2301, melani s khadijah, okaocha, ladyelf11, pcyckh, Nanakyu, Chonurullaun40 aka Miss Zhang, renoelf. Karena berkenan untuk mereview ff ini, dan Mian gg bisa bales satu-satu.

Dan ditunggu review untuk chapter ini…#BOW


End file.
